Borsalino
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Admiral Kizaru (黄ザル大将, Kizaru Taishō) is one of the three Admirals in the Marines. His name means Yellow Monkey in Japanese while his original name was Borsalino (ボルサリーノ, Borusarīno). He was first mentioned by Robin during the initial encounter with Aokiji.One Piece Manga - Chapter 319, Kizaru is mentioned along with the other Marine Admirals by Robin. Appearance Kizaru is middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face. He has appeared in a striped suit with the standard Marines' coat over it. He wears shades and a portable Den Den Mushi on his wrist. He is very tall, about the same height as Aokiji. The way Kizaru's character design is drawn resembles the famous japanese actor, Kunie Tanaka. Abilities and Powers As an Admiral, Kizaru is able to command vast number of Marine troops that are under his rank. Most of all, he has the ability to order a Buster Call attack on any island. Kizaru apparently has some sort of ability Devil Fruit associated with velocity. This ability allows him to let objects pass through him, as well as launching some sort of energy blast by kicking and firing beams from his body. He can apparently move at the speed of light or rather he attacks using this speed to increase damage. This could be the ability of a Devil Fruit. Kizaru's strength is furhter evident by the fact that he "killed" Basil Hawkins twice without any effort at all. History After the Tenryuubito incident at the Sabaody Archipelago, Kizaru spoke with Sengoku about handling the situation, and volunteered to deal with the rookies himself. The Marines outside the Human Auctioning House commented that Kizaru was bringing some type of "troops", which seemed to shock them, but they did not elaborate on what exactly that meant. One Piece manga - Chapter 504, Kizaru accepts the mission. Later, the Admiral has arrived on Sabaody Archipelago, riding on top of a fired canon ball, as it lands.One Piece manga - Chapter 506, Kizaru arrives on Sabaody Archipelago. When he did so, he tried to call someone on his Den Den Mushi, but seemingly got no reply. One of on-looking pirates wanted to try his luck and shot at Kizaru, but though the shot passed directly through the Admiral, it didn't affect him in the slightest.One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Kizaru is shot through the head without any effect. Kizaru then tried to ask the group pirates a question, looking for someone named Sentomarou, whom he called his "subordinate". When the pirates ran away from him in fear, he kicked something with his foot, uprooting an entire Yarukiman Grove. One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Kizaru uproots a Yarukiman Grove with a single kick. Sabaody soldiers commented on his carelessness upon this, and even Kizaru noted that he overdid it. He later confronts Basil Hawkins, saying he wants to ask him a question. One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Kizaru meets Basil Hawkins. After the pirate looking over his odds, Kizaru attacks him, but does not harm Hawkins after he redirects the attack elsewhere. Before long, Urouge and X. Drake join Hawkins side, as well as one of several Bartholomew Kuma-like warriors running amuck on the island.One Piece mnaga - Chapter 508, Kizaru vs. Hawkins, Urouge & Drake Trivia *The model of Kizaru's face is the Japanese actor, Kunie Tanaka. Along with that, Kizaru's clothes and real name, Borsalino, are apparently based on a movie character that Kunie Tanaka played in his youth. The character, Borsalino, from the old Japanese film "Truck yarou", wore a suit and shades similar to Kizaru's design. References External Links *Kunie Tanaka - Wikipedia article on the actor Kizara is based on Category:Marines Category:Male Category:Marine Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users